discoteca de amor
by yukime elric
Summary: un día Arthur va a una discoteca con Alfred, pero ahí mismo Arthur se encuentra con Feliciano del cual ah estado enamorado desde hace tiempo


**discoteca de amor**

un día Arthur había ido con Alfred a una discoteca, al parecer queria ir a relajarse un rato y a disfrutar de la vida un rato, cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien, Feliciano que desde hace tiempo le gustaba, aunque no sabia como acercarse a el ya que sus caracteres eran diferentes, Alfred no tardo mucho en notar esto

-oye Iggy, desde hace tiempo que andas suspirando por Feliciano cuando vas a ir a hablar con el?

-c..callate idiota! yo sabre cuando ir a hablar con el

-sera mejor que te apresures si no alguien mas se te adelantare

-e...eso ya lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir-decia viendo a Feliciano

-ahahaha si quieres yo puedo ir a hablar con el por ti para saber si le gustas o algo asi, no por nada soy el héroe de esta historia ahahaha

-n...no necesito eso estúpido Alfred, estoy bien asi

-jajaja como digas

en eso Arthur siguio viendo a Feliciano, sus movimientos, sus ojos hipnotizantes color marrón, cabello castaño todo eso de Feliciano hacian ser que el corazón de Arthur saltaba con el ritmo de las canciones y que cada vez se enamoraba mas del italiano

- ya se como hacer para acercarme a Feliciano!-exclamaba el ingles

- eh? a que te refieres con eso Arthur?-decia confundido el estadounidense

-usare magia para hacer que todos los chicos se detengan y no interfieran

- eh? estas loco? eso no se puede hacer, seria injusto y extraño, piensa en otra cosa mejor Arthur

-creo... que tienes razon

-ahahaha claro que la tengo, despues de todo soy un héroe

Arthur siguió pensando en alguna otra forma de acercarse a Feliciano, pero no podía concentrarse, en lo único sentía era que su corazón iba a explotar por el italiano, seguro sentía que su cabeza explotaría por andar pensando en eso una y otra vez en como acerarsele y mientras Arthur seguía meditando como acercarse otro problema había aparecido, en ese momento se acerco Ludwig a Feliciano

- Feliciano!-exclamo el alemán

-ve~ Ludwig, que haces aquí?-se pregunto el italiano

-hable a tu casa y Lovino me dijo que estabas aqui, asi que vine, oye Feliciano... ¿quieres bailar?

-claro que me gustaria

en eso Feliciano y Ludwig empiezan a bailar haciendo que Arthur y Alfred lo notaran

-ya vez Arthur, si sigues asi Ludwig va a ser quien termine saliendo con Feliciano

-tal...tal vez sea mejor así...

- ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-bueno.. es que... yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno, tal vez alguien mas fuerte que yo le quedaria mejor

-Arthur...

-ademas... no tengo el valor para tomar la iniciativa..

-...

-aun asi no puedo dejar de verlo

- ¡ARTHUR!-gritaba Alfred

- que pasa idiota?

- ¿de verdad piensas que eso esta bien? ¿de verdad quieres que Feliciano se quede con Ludwig? ¡responde!

-no...pero...

- ¡nada de peros!-interrumpio el estadounidense-es ahora o nunca, armate de valor y ve a hablar con él

-Alfred...-se quedo pensativo el ingles-tienes razón ire a hablar con él

-claro que tengo razón, despues de todo soy un héroe

en eso poco a poco el ingles se acerco al italiano

-h..hola Feliciano-decía el ingles algo apenado

-ve~ Arthur-respondía el italiano

-Feliciano... me preguntaba si podríamos bailar un rato

-ve~ claro, Ludwig no te importa ¿verdad?

-claro que no Feliciano, adelante-decía el alemán alejándose de Feliciano

en eso el DJ empezó a tocar una canción, un ritmo muy especial y Arthur y Feliciano empezaron a bailar, Arthur sintió que su corazón cantaba de Felicidad, creía que desde el fondo de su corazón ese momento nunca se acabaría, Feliciano al ver a Arthur reflejado con las luces de la discoteca vio algo nuevo en el, algo que nunca había visto antes, al parecer en un instante se habia enamorado de el chico que se encontraba frente a el.

-Feliciano... eh querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo-decia el ingles nervios

-ve~~ que es?-preguntaba el italiano nervioso

-bueno... yo... desde hace tiempo que ando perdiendo la cabeza por ti

el italiano lo miro algo confundido

-mi corazón late muy rápido siempre que te veo

el italiano seguia confundido pero sonrojándose un poco

-lo que quiero decirte es que... me gustas mucho-decia el ingles desviando su mirada hacia otro lado

Feliciano solo pudo sonrojarse como un tomate y vio hacia otro lado

-ve~~ Arthur.. no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos porque casi no te conozco bien.. pero... podemos ser amigos y con el tiempo.. novios

Y asi se inicio una nueva amistad, que mas que amistad Feliciano sabia que se había enamorado de Arthur esa noche... en esa discoteca de amor.

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic de Arthur x Feliciano<p>

espero comentarios, criticas etc...


End file.
